


Day to Day, Preferably Without Dying

by Waddler



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Eddie and venom have to learn to work together in their day to day lives, through the chaos and mayhem, but they'll make it work.





	Day to Day, Preferably Without Dying

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea how long this will be. I don't have a story planned, and it's just going to be little snippets of these two regularly interacting.

Eddie stood outside of the restaurant and watched as the overly expensive car that Dan drove pulled up beside of the curb. Ever since the whole  _ incident _ , the two had been pretty well acquainted. He gave a small wave as Dan and Annie stepped out of the car and headed in his direction. The three of them exchanged happy greetings, before they all walked into the restaurant together. Annie gave her last name to the hostess, a pretty girl with long black hair and olive skin. He could feel Venom coil possessively under his skin at the thought of Eddie finding her attractive, but Eddie was used to  Venom being upset at the prospect of him finding anyone but Anne attractive, and was quick to soothe his other by gently rubbing his thigh through his pants. He could feel the way that Venom reached through his skin and jeans in order of his odd skin to be directly petted.

The hostess, Jenny, according to her name tag, sat them in a booth seat near the back of the restaurant where the lights were a bit dimmer and things seemed quiet and calm. He accepted the menu when it was offered to him, but didn't really look through it. He knew what he wanted before he even stepped into the building. Steak. Rare steak.  _ Bloody _ steak. It was really no comparison to the taste of a living human (the thought made Eddie cringe and he had to resist the urge to gag), but it was meat, and was probably Venom’s 3rd favorite food, right after human and chocolate. He could already smell them cooking in the kitchen and absentmindedly licked his lip at the thought. 

Their waiter came fairly quickly and asked what they wanted to drink. Eddie got a Dr. Pepper, and felt Venom rumble approvingly along the nape of his neck where the symbiote often chose to rest. He reached up to gently pet him where he lay, easily disguising it as a casual motion to scratch the back of his head. He heard the server ask what they all wanted and let the other two order before saying that he wanted. 

He ordered for a 32oz extra rare steak. He can hear venom chuckle in the back of his mind at the shocked look on the face of the three people around him, and gives a nervous chuckle and a shrug in response to their bafflement. 

“High metabolism” He offers, but he can see the skepticism on Anne and Dan’s faces.The server takes the menus with one last odd glance back at him and heads to the kitchen with their orders. 

After a few moment of what Eddie thought of as a fairly comfortable silence, Dan spoke up.

“So, Eddie, how have you been doing without… without Venom?” He could hear the cringe in Dan’s voice as he said the name, and he knew it was from both the tension and memories it brought up, and the fear that he probably associated with the symbiote. Eddie forced sad, but hopeful smile. “I’ve been… I’m still standing, so, that’s something, I guess…”. He had learned a long time ago how to act out certain emotions. It was imperative in his field of work. 

Anne gave him a sad smile and reached across the table to lay her hand over top of his. “This has to be so hard on you Eddie. I’m glad you’re taking this in stride, but you do know that you can talk to us about anything that may be bothering you, right?”

He gave a small nod and tried to ignore Venom as they started speaking in the back of his mind. **It bothers us that she is still with that lesser excuse of a human. She should be ours, Eddie. You know it. I know it. We need to make sure** ** _she_** **knows it**. He responded by sending a small surge of annoyance towards the parasite before he addressed Annie’s statement. 

“Of course I know that. I really appreciate you guys being here for me. It’s… It’s been tough.”

It was Dan’s turn to speak up and express his sentiments. “I can’t even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you Eddie. I-”

His train of thought was stopped when the waiter came back with their drinks back with their drinks, and Eddie is incredibly grateful for the distraction. He took his drink and gave the server a small thanks before slipping a straw into the cup and pulling it into his mouth with a tongue that he suddenly realizes isn't actually his. He mentally swears.

_ Venom, you can’t be doing these things out in public. Someone might see. _ His irritation is clear, but it only makes his other half laugh.  **And so what if they see. It’s not like they can do anything about it.** _ Maybe not, but we still can’t let Dan and Anne find out.  _ **Pussy. Just tell them already.** He could barely resist rolling his eyes, and gave a silent huff before he heard a slurping noise. It was then that he realized he had downed his entire drink while he was having his internal argument with his parasite.  **NOT A PARASITE, EDDIE!**

He had to fight the flinch at the sudden rise in volume, but wound up flinching just as hard anyways when he saw the looks that he was receiving from his friends. He took as deep breath and smiled.

“Guess I’ve just been a bit dehydrated.” Okay, scratch what he said about being good at lying. He may be able to lie on screen or to total strangers, but anyone who knew him could probably read him like a book. He was always horrible at keeping secrets from the few friends he managed to make. He turned his gaze away from them and busied himself with eating the ice at the bottom of the glass. 

Silence stretched on for a bit, and this time, it was in no way pleasant. Eddie was immensely grateful when Dan spoke up. 

“So, Eddie, I heard you were getting your show back.” This was a good change in direction and he gladly took it. 

“Yeah, it’s going pretty great. The whole Life Foundation fiasco is still pretty huge in media and considering the publicity and the lawsuit, the ratings are going crazy.”

Annie gave a beaming smile. “That’s great, Eddie.”

He returned the smile with just as much enthusiasm. “I know, w- I’m super stoked. I’ve been saving up for a new apartment. One that’s nowhere near as shitty.” It hurt to not be able to say ‘we’. He loved being part of venom. He loved being together. And he could feel that Venom was less than fond at not being acknowledged. Anne didn't say anything about his near slip up, and gave a sympathetic look, probably assuming it was a habit from before the incident. 

“Well that’s good. You really deserve it.” He wanted to contradict her, but Dan nodded in agreement with her and Venom rumbled quietly in agreement at the statement, so he left it be, and turned his attention to the waiter who had come back with their food. The guy handed all of them their plates and took Eddie’s drink to get him a fresh one. 

Venom wanted to grab the steak with his hands and shove it into a transformed mouth to swallow it whole, bud Eddie stopped hum and reached for the fork and knife instead, and earning himself an indignant huff. He cut into the meat and the juices flowed out, making his mouth water. He started eating slow, letting out small noises at how good it tasted and completely tuned Dan and Annie out. 

He finished the steak fairly quick and didn’t realise until after he had finished that it was because his teeth weren’t really human. Once again he scolded Venom for his lack of subtlety and looked up to see that the other two had barely started eating and were giving him weird looks. He shrugged it off like it was no big deal and managed to make it seem completely casual. The others looked skeptical, but began and continued to eat, still casting him weird glances from time to time.

The three of them made idle conversation, and Eddie had to keep himself from laughing at all of Venom’s snarky comments which he had grown quite fond of. He sat and waited patiently for the other’s to finish. 

When he first started hanging out with Dan and Anne, he was sure it was going to be unbearably awkward. He thought that he would wind up being a bother or an obviously annoying 3rd wheel, but he was wrong. Neither of them seemed irritated by his presence, and he didn't feel left out because even when they weren't talking to him, he had Venom. He was never alone anymore.  _ They _ were never alone. 

He could feel Venom rumbling happily inside of him at the thought. They both depended on each other, both physically and emotionally at this point. They were content, and Venom wove some of his tendrils through Eddie’s fingers in a mimic of someone holding his hand. They sat quietly and waited for their server to come back. 

Anne finished her food a good bit before Dan. She always had been a quick eater. Eddie liked that about her, and his heart ached as he recalled distant memories of them sitting together on their couch and eating take out. She would always relax and let herself go. She would actually slurp her food, and the thought made him smile through the pain.

Dan finally finished. He was unnaturally polite and proper, and as much as he wanted to, Eddie couldn't hold that against him. The server came and took all their plates before asking if they wanted desert. Venom took over and it was a great deal of effort for Eddie to keep him from immediately accepting. He had been getting enough weird looks, and wanted to see what the other two would say. He hid a small grin as Anne nodded and ordered a banana split to share with Dan, and Eddie ordered a large piece of chocolate cake. 

The food didn’t take long and his eyes widened as their waiter brought out a piece of cake approximately the size of his head. The thing was huge and obviously meant to be shared or taken home, but by the sound venom was making, that probably wasn’t going to happen. He pulled the plate closer to him and licked his lips before taking a bite. 

It was absolutely blissful. It melted in his mouth and it was so rich and moist and amazing. He tried his hardest to eat slow, he really did, but Venom had other ideas. He was lucky he managed to keep from using his hands to shovel the cake into his mouth. He could feel the stares from all the other patrons, but he didn’t care and he couldn’t be bothered to. All he cared about was this  _ amazing _ cake which was far too soon. 

He could tell he had chocolate all over his face. He had to fight venom to not stick that weird tongue out and lick every bit off, but managed to stop him and grab a napkin that probably failed get it all. Dan was trying his hardest not to stare or be rude, but he wasn't’ doing too great of a job, and Eddie couldn't blame him. Anne was just blatantly staring and he really couldn’t blame her either.

He took a deep breath and his mind raced over what to say before settling on what he hoped was a believable lie. 

“Ever since…. Y’know, I’ve been, um,  _ stress _ eating. A lot. I just, it’s just that… H-he loved chocolate so much.” He managed to play up his performance by letting a tear slip down his face, and venom grumbled.  **Real convincing, Eddie. I’m guessing you have a lot of practice crying.** _ Yeah, I do. From when I thought that  _ you  _ died.  _ Venom stilled and went completely silent after that.

Once he stopped talking, Annie and Dan immediately dropped their gawking stares for looks of pity and sympathy. Anne reached across the table to grab his hand in both of hers and looked him directly in the eyes.

“Oh, Eddie, why didn’t you tell us? It’s alright. You’ve gone through so much, this is completely understandable.”

He could feel his face heat up from the attention in public, and shrunk in on himself slightly. Dan picked up on his distress and suggested they leave and began to pull his wallet out. Eddie gladly agreed and began to pull his out as well, but felt a hand on his wrist. Dan shook his head lightly. 

“Let me pay. It’s the least I can do.”

He wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut at the look in Dan’s eyes. He was too nice for his own good, and Eddie sort of felt bad for him.  **Don’t not feel bad, Eddie. It was him who offered. And free food.** He sighed and nodded, slipping his wallet back into his pocket with a small guilty look. 

Dan left the bill and tip on the table and they all headed towards the street again. Annie turned to him as soon as they were outside and gave him a small smile.”I know it’s hard now, Eddie, but things will get better. I promise.”

He gave a small nod. “I know. Thanks for dinner guys. I really had fun.”  He waved goodbye to them and turned to walk towards his apartment, playing what Anne said in his head over again. She was right. Things  _ were _ going to get better. They already were. Now the main thing he had to do was figure out how to tell her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like the way this chapter turned out, but I'm gonna post it because I feel like that's just my anxiety talking. Remember, Kudos and Comments fuel my will to live and are greatly appreciated.


End file.
